La petite sirène remix sasunaru
by Sangoline
Summary: Ma version de la petite sirène en sasunaru.


**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

**La petite sirène remix sasunaru****.**

* * *

Sur Terre, alors que les humains se font la guerre, crient, rirent, aiment, font des parties de cartes, pêchent...etc. Ils ne se doutent pas que sous terre, dans la mer, existe un royaume. Ce royaume nommé "Océan du feu (1) », était peuplé d'êtres mi-humains, mi-poissons, communément appelés « sirènes ». Le roi, Minato Namikaze, bel "homme" d'une trentaine d'années, règne avec amour et diplomatie, avec sa femme Kushina. Kushina est une belle jeune "femme" énergique et réputée pour la violence de ses colères, qui je vous rassure se faisaient rares. Tout deux, eurent un enfant Naruto, toujours souriant, énergique, adorable mais, qui réagit au quart de tour et est susceptible. Sa meilleure amie, Sakura, quand à elle, est du genre violente et rêve au prince charmant.

Alors que, Naruto était remonté à la surface pour son activité préférée: se prélasser au soleil, Sakura arriva en trombe, lui sautant presque dessus.

**- Hm, Sakura qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il.**

**- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer!**

**- J'te préviens, si ça à un quelconque rapport avec ton si beau prince terrien à la noix, tu peux te taire! Je m'en tape!**

Et, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ni une, ni deux, il se prit le poing de son amie en pleine poire.

**- Mais ça ne va pas! T'es malade! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sakura-chan?**

**- J'te t'interdis de dire du mal de cet apollon!**

_- Je me demande si les terriennes sont comme elle..._

**- Bon aller, ouvres bien tes oreilles, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on va sur terre!**

**- Nani? Très drôle! Mais t'as pétée un câble!**

**- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider.**

**- Tu veux dire t'aider! Parce que moi je reste ici!**

**- Nani? Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller seule! Sa peut être dangereux!**

**- Justement, raison de plus pour ne pas y aller!**

**- Naruto, mais nan tu comprends pas, je l'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui! !**

**- Yada! (2) **

**- Ah ouais et ben c'est ce qu'on va voir!**

Elle l'assoma et le tira prenant la route vers la grotte de son "sauveur".

En chemin, Naruto reprit connaissance et décida d'accompagner son amie.

**- Attention, je t'accompagne chez ce gars c'est tout! Moi, je n'y vais pas sur terre!**

**- Mais oui, mais oui.**

**- Au fait, il s'appel comment ton "sauveur" comme tu dis?**

**- Hm, je crois que c'est Orochimaru.**

**- Ah tu crois! Rien que ç... Attends! T'as bien dis Orochimaru? Mais t'es complètement timbrée!**

**- Ba pourquoi?**

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été chassé du royaume! Avec sa sorcellerie, ya beaucoup de gens qui ont disparus et on les a jamais revus! Personne ne sais ce qui leurs étaient arrivés!**

**- Tu t'es pas dis que si on ne les avaient plus revus c'est peut être qu'eux aussi ont voulus aller sur terre et y sont restés!**

**- Tu te fais des films là!**

**- Ah tais-toi ou j't'assome!**

_- Elle est vraiment effrayante!_

Ils continuèrent donc en silence et après 20 minutes de nage, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'antre du sorcier. Selon Naruto, ces vingt minutes, furent les plus longues de sa vie!

**- Bon, ba moi j'y vais!**

**- Non! Reste avec moi onegai!**

**- Ah ok! Fit-il en soupirant.**

Ils entrèrent dans la caverne, les tunnels se succédaient et après de nombreuses minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. A leur arrivée, Orochimaru les attendait, assit dans un fauteuil de coquillages rares et accompagné de deux serpents de mer.

**- Bienvenus à vous. Leur dit-il.**

Seul Sakura lui répondit, Naruto était sur ses gardes. Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors absolument pas.

**- Je vous présente mes fidèles serviteurs Soft et Hard. Continua t-il.**

**- ... (Sakura).**

**- ... (Naruto rougit).**

**- Alors que me vaux votre visite mes petits?**

**- On vaudrait aller sur terre! Je suis amoureuse d'un terrien et je veux qu'il m'aime aussi.**

**- Elle voudrait! Rectifia Naruto.**

**- Hm, je vois! Vous voudriez que je vous transforme en humains.**

**- Oui, tout à fait!**

**- Elle voudrait. Corrigea le blond une seconde fois.**

**- Mais, je tiens à vous dire que ça ne sera pas... gratuit!**

**- Oui, je ne m'y attendais! Répondit Sakura.**

**- Hm, prévenante! Mais le prix est très élevé.**

**- Votre prix sera le mien!**

**- Hé Sakura! Je peux savoir comment tu comptes payer? Chuchota le prince Naruto.**

**- Chut, tais-toi! Lui dit-elle.**

**- Très bien, ce que je veux, c'est vos corps! Fit Orochimaru.**

**- Son corps, pas le mien... Attendez! Mais ça va pas vous êtes dingue! S'exclama le blond choqué.**

**- C'est le prix à payer! **

**- Et puis, si vous lui prenez son corps, elle ne pourra pas aller sur terre!**

**- ... **_Ce gamin est plutôt débile..._** Je vous propose un contrat à toi et ton amie. Dit le sorcier en s'adressant à Naruto.**

**- Yada! Moi, je suis juste là pour l'accompagner, je fais pas parti du voyage!**

**- Et bien c'est dommage! Car, sans toi le marché ne tient pas!**

**- Nani? Pourquoi? Demanda Sakura.**

**- Parce que, de vous deux, c'est son corps qui m'intéresse le plus.**

**- ... (Naruto rouge comme une pivoine).**

**- ... (Sakura).**

**- Bien, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer les termes du contrat: je vous donne forme humaine et votre objectif sera d'obtenir un baiser passionné et une marque prouvant cet amour. Vous avez un mois! Au cas où, vous échoueriez alors, vos corps m'appartiendront. Surtout le tiens mon mignon!**

**- YADDDDAAAAAAAA! JE VEUX PAS Y ALLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Hurla Naruto.**

**- Naruto, onegaiiiiiiiiiiiii! Fais-le pour moi! Au nom de notre amitié, tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai! Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Yada!**

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Sakura qui l'assoma.

**- Marché conclu! Fit-elle à ce sorcier vicieux.**

**- Bien alors place à la transf...**

**- Attendez! Vous me prenez pour une idiote!**

**- Hm?**

**- Si vous nous transformez là, maintenant, nous ne pourrions pas respirer sous l'eau et nous mourrions!**

_- Pas bête la gamine, c'est pas comme son ami._

**- Alors?**

**- Hm ne t'inquiète pas vous serais automatiquement envoyé au large des côtes.**

**- C'est quand vous voulez alors!**

Et, dans un sourire plus que vicieux, il fit des gestes avec des mains et récita des formules, que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Un parchemin apparu, elle apposa sa signature et le rituel commença. Sakura sentit une douleur dans tout son corps, même Naruto pourtant évanoui la ressentait aussi. Leur corps, leur brûlait et Sakura sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience. Lorsque celle-ci, se réveilla, elle était au bord d'une plage comme une naufragée avec Naruto, toujours endormi. Cependant, elle remarqua un détail des plus embarrassant, lorsqu'elle voulue se mettre debout.

**- ! Cria t-elle réveillant le blond.**

**- Qu'est ce qu...**

**- Ne te retourne pas! **

**- Mais, mais pourquoi?**

**- Naruto, nous sommes nus!**

**- Aaah! A son tour embarrassé.**

**- NE RAGARDE PAS BAKA!... Attends j'arrive et NE TE RETOURNE PAS!**

Elle alla vers de vieilles barques échouées sur le rivage, elle y trouva de vieux vêtements. Sakura enfila une grande chemise verte, qui lui alla comme une robe, à laquelle, elle y noua un morceau de tissu, servant de ceinture. La jeune fille, retourna auprès de son ami et lui jeta un pantalon noir usé et une chemise blanche beaucoup trop grande pour lui, laissant apercevoir l'une de ses épaules.

**- Ah ah ah ah ah ah! ****Naruto si tu te voyais! Ria la rosette.**

**- Oui, c'est bon! Ce n'est pas ma faute, si c'est trop grand! Bouda le blond.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça! ****Ah ah ah ah ah ah! ****T'es tout sale! **

Alors que, Naruto allait répliquer, quelque chose les interromps.

**- Halte! Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous là?**

Des cavaliers encerclaient nos deux amis, lorsqu'un autre cavalier fit son apparition.

**- Que se passe t-il ici?**

**- Prince! Il ya des intrus sur vos terres!**

_- Prince? Il a bien dit prince? Mon prince? Pensa Sakura avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

Naruto, lui était complètement largué. Le prince descendit de son bel étalon et s'approcha des intrus.

_- KKKyyyaaaaaaaaaa! C'est lui! Il est trop kawaiiiiiiiii!_

**- Bonjour, je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis le prince de ce royaume.**

**- Naruto, Naruto, c'est lui! Lui murmura t-elle, en tirant sur sa chemise.**

**- Hn!**

**- Tu pourrais au moins être enthousiaste, baka!**

**- ITAI! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Sakura-chan?**

**- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas dire du mal de lui!**

**- Nani? Mais j'ai rien dis!**

**- Si!**

**- Nan.**

**- Hm, hm. Fit un garde stoppant la dispute.**

Les gardes, ainsi que le prince étaient bouches bées, les regardant avec ahurissement. Sakura sembla se reprendre et se recoiffa.

**- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, votre altesse.**

**- ... (Naruto).**

**- Et vous? Demanda l'Uchiwa au prince de l'océan.**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas!**

**- Naruto! Allons soit plus poli!**

**- Yada! C'est ta faute, je voulais pas v'nir ici! Franchement Sakura, je sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour! **

**- Mais, mais...**

**- Je reste pas une minute de plus ici! Je m'en vais.**

**- Mais arrête! Tu oublis l'accord qu'on a passé avec Oro...**

**- Tu as passé un accord, toi et seulement toi! Tu n'as pas tenu compte de mon avis comme d'habitude! Et, c'est moi qu'on traite de baka!Et mon père? Tu y as pensé? J'ai des devoirs à remplir comparé à toi!**

**- Excusez-moi, on vous dérange peut être? Ironisa Sasuke.**

**- Tais-toi toi, on t'as rien demandé!**

**- Naruto, je t'es dis d'être plus poli!**

**- De toute façon, je pars! Sayonara.**

**- Alors ça sa m'étonnerais! Gardes. Fit le prince.**

**- Nani? Dit le blond surprit.**

La garde royal stoppa tous mouvements de la part de Naruto. Alors, il commença à s'énerver. Il choppa Sasuke par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

**- A quoi tu joues, teme? Lui demanda Naruto.**

**- Hm, au prince de ces lieux. Répondit-il avec un sourire de défit.**

**- Grrr, sale...**

**- Naruto! Laisse-le! Cria Sakura, le frappant sur la tête pour la énième fois.**

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'évanoui dans les bras du prince, qui le réceptionna. Le prince ne comprenait plus rien! Qui étaient-ils à la fin? D'où venaient-ils? Mais étrangement, il les appréciait!

**- Sai, prends mademoiselle avec toi, je m'occupe du jeune homme! Ordonna Sasuke.**

La jeune fille monta donc à cheval avec le soldat et Sasuke en fit de même avec Naruto.

_- Arrrrggg Naruto tu as trop de la chance! Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qu'il ait prise? C'est pas juste, je suis maudite._

_- Il est vraiment intéressant ce garçon. Hm, je me demande à quoi il ressemblera une fois propre! Il ne m'a pas l'air moche... Pensa le prince._

Arrivée au château, Sasuke porta le blond à la manière d'une princesse. Et, c'est à ce moment là, que notre blondinet se réveilla et bloqua tout de suite en voyant qui le portait.

**- LACHE-MOI, TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla t-il rouge de honte, en essayant de repousser Sasuke de lui.**

Le brun eut un sourire satisfait.

**- Comme tu voudras.**

Et, il lâcha Naruto, qui tomba sur les fesses.

**- Itai... Nan, mais ça va pas la tête!**

**- C'est ce que tu voulais, non?**

**- Oui, mais, mais... Ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi brute!**

Le brun émit un faible sourire.

_- Hum brute..._

Il se retourna vers ses gardes et donna des ordres. Les soldats partirent, laissant leur prince avec les deux intrus et les serviteurs. Soudain, le prince s'adressa à deux d'entre eux...

**- Hinata, Ino!**

**- Oui, maître?**

**- Qu'on prépare deux chambres pour nos invités, qu'on leur fasse prendre un bain aussi, et donnez leur des vêtements propres.**

**- Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, Sasuke-sama. Répondirent-elles en s'inclinant.**

Il se retourna vers ses invités et déclara:

**- Mademoiselle Haruno veuillez suivre Ino. **

**- D'... D'accord.**

**- Quand à toi, Naruto...**

**- Hm?**

**- Suis Hinata, elle va te conduire à la salle d'eau. Un bain ne sera pas du luxe.**

Naruto allait manifester son mécontentement mais, n'eut pas le temps...

**- Na-Naru-to-sama?**

Naruto lui fit un beau sourire et lui dit:

**- Tu peux m'appelé juste Naruto, le sama est de trop.**

**- An...Ano ou... oui.**

_- J'hallucine, je l'ai transporté juste qu'au château, je lui offre l'hospitalité et au lieu de me remercier, il fait du charme à ma servante. En plus, c'est bizarre, d'habitude Hinata n'est pas aussi timide... Deux secondes qu'il est là et c'est du n'importe quoi..._

Dans la salle de bain géante, Naruto pensait à sa famille et ses amis...

_- Tout le palais doit être en alerte. Oka-san et otto-san doivent être très inquiets... Gomenasai. Sakura je t'en supplie dépêche toi d'avoir ce baiser et qu'on en parle plus... Par contre, pour la marque, je ne vois pas de quoi il parlait... Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être?... ... ... Hummmm, ce truc sent vraiment bon, c'est agréable!_

Une fois lavé, Naruto entreprit de s'habiller, ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps, n'ayant pas l'habitude. Il était vêtu d'une tenue japonaise, un pantalon couleur nuit avec des bords de couleur orange. Sa tunique était de la même couleur, les boutons, le bord du col, et les bords des manches étaient oranges.

Il était à présent prêt et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, afin de remettre quelque une de ses longues mèches lui tombant sur les yeux. Il déambula dans les couloirs et tomba sur Hinata.

**- Oh Na... Na... Naruto, veuillez me... me sui... vre. Dit-elle rougissante.**

Elle le conduisit dans la salle à mangé où se trouvait déjà Sakura et Sasuke. En voyant le blond, le coeur de Sasuke rata un battement.

_- Il était déjà beau même tout sale mais, là c'est... c'est..._

**- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Interrogea le blond mal à l'aise.**

**- Je me disais juste que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.**

**- Ça veut dire quoi ça?**

**- Hm rien!**

**- Et dire qu'elle m'a marchandée pour ce type! Marmonna t-il.**

**- Que dis-tu tout bas? Aurais-tu peur de moi?**

S'en fut trop pour le blondinet.

**- Toi, je ne t'aime pas!**

Et, il partit calmement en direction de la cour de la demeure, les laissant dans un silence lourd.

**- Ano, ano gomenasai, d'habitude, il n'est pas comme ça. Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins il a dit ce qu'il pensait. Ça nous évitera bien des hypocrisies.**

**- Mais non! Quand il s'énerve, il exagère les choses... Ah! Laissez tomber. Fini-t-elle tristement.**

Naruto avait passé toute la journée assis, dans un coin. Au soupé personne n'était venu le chercher, selon lui. Cela tombait bien car, il n'avait pas faim. Cependant, il commença à fatiguer et il entreprit d'aller dans sa chambre. Seulement, voilà, il ne savais pas où elle se situait et était perdu. Il ouvrit porte sur porte au hasard, il découvrit une pièce avec des étagères de livres et remarqua un canapé, il s'y laissa tomber et s'endormit aussi sec.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke était plutôt inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas. Surtout, que Sakura ne l'aidait pas! En effet, celle-ci était paniquée et ne cessait de parler d'un contrat et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

Pour ce détendre, il décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque faire son activité préférée: s'affaler sur le canapé avec un bon bouquin. Il entra dans la pièce, se dirigea vers une pile de livre et en choisit un. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son canapé, il frôla la crise cardiaque. Naruto qui était jusqu'à maintenant introuvable, dormait tranquillement ici.

_- Qu'est ce que je fais? Je le réveille? Le laisse dormir? Le fou dehors comme un malpropre?..._

Il s'approcha de l'endormi, bien décidé à le réveiller froidement. Au final, il se stoppa net à l'entente d'un gémissement, de la part du blond. Et voyant, qu'il commençait à bouger, il en conclu qu'il ne tarderait pas à sortir des songes. Il resta et l'observa...

_- J'ai du mal à croire, quand je le vois comme ça, qu'il ait autant de caractère. C'est étrange, il ressemble à... Non, ce n'est pas possible!_

Naruto se réveilla dans un sursaut, surprenant Sasuke.

**- Bien dormi hime (3)?**

**- Nan, teme! **

Et, il se rallongea, ce qui énerva grandement le prince.

_- S'il croit que je vais le laisser se rendormir..._**Ton amie était très inquiète tu sais!**

**- Alors là, je m'en fou complètement!**

**- Tu aurais pu, au moins nous dire où tu étais. Ça nous aurais évité de te chercher partout.**

**- Ça ne tu n'as pas empêché de dormir!**

**- Tu pourrais être un minimum agréable, c'est moi qui t'héberge!**

**- Ne qu'inquiète pas. Je ne te gênerais pas plus longtemps, je m'en vais de ce pas.**

**- Ça, je ne crois pas! Lui dit-il en lui barrant le chemin.**

**- Nani? Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que, de un: je ne sais toujours qui vous êtes. De deux: je te trouve plutôt audacieux de me tutoyer et de trois: on verra ça plus tard.**

**- Sa m'étonne que, tu veuilles en savoir plus sur moi! Surtout, après ce que j'ai dis hier!**

**- A vrai dire, je m'étonne moi même. Mais, il est normal que je m'interroge, vu le spectacle que vous nous avez fait hier! **

**- C'est elle, tout sa parce que je n'étais pas enthousiaste!**

**- Dis-moi, elle est toujours aussi... violente?**

**- Ah! Et t'as encore rien vu! Elle m'assomme environ 4 à 7 fois par jour, 7 jours sur , sa continu comme ça, il va plus me rester un seul neurone de bon!**

**- Parce qu'un dobe ça a des neurones, tu m'en vois surprit.**

**- Ah ah ah, mais c'est qu'il sait faire de l'humour le teme!**

**- Tu devrais rejoindre ton amie, elle est dans la salle à manger. **_Sinon je vais..._

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvra et juste avant de partir, il lâcha une excuse.

**- Pour hier, gomen, j'étais énervé.**

Et, il ferma la porte. Quelques secondes, plus tard, celle-ci s'entrouva laissant place, à un Naruto rougissant et qui bredouilla.

**- C'est de quel côté?**

Les lèvres de Sasuke dessinèrent un sourire.

**- Suis-moi dobe.**

**- Je ne suis pas un dobe, baka!**

**- Pffff, usuratonkachi.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se rendirent à la salle à manger où se trouvait Sakura morte d'inquiétude...

**- NARUTO! MAIS OU EST CE QUE T'ÉTAIS PASSE?**

**- ...**

**- Nan, mais sérieux, j'ai eu peur!**

**- Peur pour toi ou pour moi?**

**- Mais pour toi, bien sur!**

_- Ça, sa reste à prouver..._

**- Bon désolé, d'interrompre vos discussion mais... maintenant que comptez-vous faire?**

**- Eto... Réfléchissa t-elle.**

**- Je peux émettre une option? Pendant que vous deux ferez connaissance, moi je serais déjà loin!**

**- Option rejeté. Dit le prince sans y réfléchir une seule seconde.**

**- Moi j'aime bien la première partie!**

**- ... **_Oh non, me dites pas qu'elle a des vues sur moi... Je serais jamais tranquille..._

**- Bien, alors on se voit plus tard! **_Et, je mettrais en oeuvre la deuxième partie de mon option, hihihihihi!_

**- ... **_Non, pas moyen que je me retrouve seul avec elle! _**On va pas se voir plus tard, puisque tu restes avec nous.**

**- Nannnniiiiii? Pourquoiiii?**

**- Je veux t'avoir à l'oeil. **_Et, ça t'évitera de draguer mes servantes._

**- Mmfff...**

_- Ça commence vraiment mal. Comment je fais pour le séduire, s'il veut que Naruto reste?... Bon aller, ressaisit toi, allons! Tu as un mois, sa devait le faire. Se dit-elle._

_- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je fais quoi, maintenant?J'me retrouve avec deux forces de la nature et je dois trouver de quoi les divertir... Réfléchit le prince._

Voyant que le prince restait silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées, l'une de ces servantes, Ino, conclue qu'il cherchait quoi faire. En effet, il était rare que Sasuke ait de la visite et encore moins des visiteurs squatteurs pour une durée indéterminée. Elle décida d'intervenir...

**- Sasuke-sama?**

**- Oui qui a t-il?**

**- Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas en ville? Il y a une fête foraine.**

**- Hm, moui pourquoi pas? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**- Ce que vous voulez mon prince!**

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, entendre Sakura gagatiser, l'exaspérait au plus au point. Quand, elle lui parlait de Sasuke c'était déjà chiant mais là, la voir s'extasier devant lui, sa le saoulait! Pas qu'il s'intéressait à elle, non loin de là! Qui aurais envie d'avoir une femme jamais contente, hystérique et super violente en prime? Un sado-maso, il voyait que cette réponse.

**- Et toi? Demanda le brun à Naruto.**

**- Comme si j'avais le choix. **

_- Et ben, ce n'est pas gagné! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être gamin! Nan, mais j'vous jure, j'lui dit qu'on va à la fête foraine et lui il boude! Quoique, un gamin sa aurait sauté de joie..._

La fin de matinée passa lentement, très lentement. Sakura parlait encore et encore, et Sasuke ne pouvait qu'écouter. Quand à Naruto, lui s'était rendormit, ronflant de temps à autre, ce qui amusait le brun.

L'après-midi, ils partirent dans un carrosse tout sauf royal, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention, surtout celle des filles! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait changé de tenue aussi! Arrivés à la fête foraine, les stands de nourriture attirèrent Naruto. Ils y passèrent le plus clair de leur temps...

_- Tiens, il ne mange pas de poisson! Cela nous ferait-il un point commun?_** Peux-tu me dire comment tu fais pour arriver à manger autant?**

**- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas!**

**- ... Je ne sais pas si ton estomac est d'accord.**

**- Bon j'ai fini, on fait quoi?**

**- Oh moi j'veux aller là bas. Fit Sakura en pointant l'attraction des amoureux.**

Sasuke refusa tout de suite, ça avait été sec, direct et franc. Sakura fut triste mais récupéra bien vite, lorsqu'elle vit une maison hantée. Seul inconvénient au tableau ... Naruto...

**- Et si on allait dans la maison hantée? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard du blond.**

**- Ok!**

**- Non, je ne veux pas!**

**- Nani? Aurais-tu peur dobe?**

**- N'importe quoi, pfff. Répondit-il.**

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'attraction, Naruto les suivait pas très rassuré. Et, à force de stresser et de regarder dans tous les sens, il les perdit de vue et se perdit dans cette maison labyrinthe. Sakura était au ange, elle faisait exprès d'avoir peur pour serrer le bras du prince. Celui-ci, se maudit d'avoir accepté d'y entré. Et, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la sortie...

**- Désolé Sasuke-kun, j'ai eu un peu peur.**

_- Mais bien sur, c'est pour qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire! Et, en plus, elle m'appel "Sasuke-kun". _**Hnn... ... mais, ou est Naruto?**

**- ...**

**- J'espère qu'il n'en a pas profité pour s'enfuir!**

**- Ano... je crois qu'il doit toujours y être.**

**- ?**

**- Naruto n'aime ce genre d'ambiance. Mais quand je dis qu'il n'aime pas, c'est du tout, du tout!**

**- Mais pourquoi, il ne l'a pas dit?**

**- Ano, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas y allé.**

**- ... **_Et moi, comme un con, je l'ai provoqué._** Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si impressionnable.**

**- C'est à cause de ses sensei's, pour le punir de son inattention, ils lui racontaient des histoires effrayantes et des fois la nuit, ils lui faisaient des blagues. Mais, au lieu de le punir, sa la plutôt traumatisé.**

**- Et toi, ça ta rien fait de le laisser entrer?**

**- Et bien, ça c'est passé quand il était petit... je pensais qu'il n'avait plus peur.**

**- Bon... toi, tu attends ici, je vais le chercher.**

**- D'a... d'accord. **_Et moi qui croyais que tous les princes étaient gentils, doux et compréhensifs... Et ben lui, il sort du lot! Ça va être plus dur que je le pensais..._

L'Uchiwa déambulait dans le labyrinthe, non à vrai dire, il courait regardant partout et ne savais plus où, donner de la tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il retrouva Naruto. Il était assis par terre, contre un mur, sa tête cachée dans ses genoux et les mains sur les oreilles.

**- Naruto... Murmura le prince.**

A cet instant, Naruto avait l'air si fragile... Sasuke s'accroupit en face de lui...

**- Naruto, ça va ?**

Le blond reconnu aussitôt la voix et il releva la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et c'est là que Sasuke s'en voulu à mort. Et, sans prévenir Naruto s'élança dans ses bras et de la position accroupie, l'autre se retrouva assis. Le blond le serrait de toutes ses forces, sa tête appuyé contre son torse. Sasuke essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui caressant les cheveux et frottant son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, le prince sentit que le blond desserré sa prise peu à peu. Il décida de se relever et aida Naruto.

**- Tiens toi à moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes une seconde fois.**

Naruto n'émit aucunes protestations. Au contraire, le blond était derrière, collait à lui et s'accrochait désespérément à la tunique du brun.

Ils sortirent afin, ce qui fut un énorme soulagement pour Naruto. Sakura sauta sur son ami...

**- Naruto, ça va? Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras**

**- C'est bon. Souffla t-il.**

Ils rentrèrent tous au château, Naruto se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, qu'il ne trouva pas tout de suite. Il se déshabilla et se coucha, il avait eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. En bas, dans le salon, le prince et Sakura se remémoraient les événements de l'après-midi.

**- Gomenasai, c'est ma faute. Avoua t-elle.**

**- Nous sommes tout les deux fautifs, il avait dit non et j'en ai rajouté!**

**- Oui, mais tu ne savais pas Sasuke-kun!**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, demain nous lui feront nos excuses. Par contre, ce soir tu mangeras seule, je n'ai pas très faim.**

Elle approuva de la tête et il partit. Et, inconsciemment, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du blond. Il resta un moment à la fixer, avant de décider, finalement d'y entrer. Naruto était endormit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou. Sasuke prit une chaise et le regarda dormir.

_- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je culpabilise! Pourquoi, je suis aussi gentil avec lui? En temps normal, je l'aurais envoyé bouler ou carrément exilé pour m'avoir insulté... Ce n'est pas normal, j'aime ça présence, pourtant, il m'énerve et il est d'une susceptibilité, il s'enflamme pour rien! Mais, il a quelque chose... Et pourquoi, je le trouve beau en toute circonstance? J'ai déjà rencontré des femmes très belle, j'ai pensé à elles pendant environ une minute, pas plus... Mais lui, c'est constamment..._

Il se stoppa dans ses pensées car, le blond bougea et se découvrit. Le dévoilant torse nu. Le prince déglutit sans trop savoir pourquoi et quand, il remit les couvertures, il frôla l'épaule de Naruto et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Ce qui n'échappa au brun, ni le concernant, ni concernant le blond.

_- C'était quoi ça? Ya pourtant pas de courant d'air et la fenêtre n'est pas ouverte._

Troublé, il partit et alla lui aussi se coucher. Sauf, que contrairement à Naruto, il ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil. Le lendemain, panique totale, le chef de la garde Sai, ainsi que quelques serviteurs, déboulèrent en trombe dans la chambre du prince.

**- Sasuke-sama, il a disparut. Fit une servante.**

**- Nous ne le trouvons nulle part! Ajouta une autre.**

**- Que faisons-nous prince? Demanda Sai.**

**- ... (Sasuke).**

**- Maître?**

**- ... Ronnn... pfff.**

**- ? ... (Serviteurs).**

**- Ron pfff pfff ron pfff ron pfff...**

**- Eto.. on le réveille quand même?**

**- Bien sur! Poussez-vous! ... Prince! Prince! Réveillez-vous.**

**- Hn?**

**- Sasuke-sama, Naruto a disparu.**

**- NANI? Dit-il s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit.**

**- Oui, il n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni dans le château.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite. Fit le prince, et tout le monde sortit de la chambre.**

Toute la matinée, ils le cherchèrent et sans résultat. Sakura qui s'était réveillée vers 9h30, contrairement à la dernière fois, était calme et avait lancée "Sasuke-kun ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne doit pas être loin". Et, le prince, affirma qu'il ne s'inquiété absolument pas du sort de Naruto.

Vers 11h00, Sasuke avait un mal de crâne à tout casser et décida d'aller se promener sur la plage derrière le château. Il marcha sans chaussures, aimant marcher dans le sable chaud. Il se sentait déjà mieux... Soudain, les fronça les sourcils. En effet, il y avait quelqu'un allongé ausoleil. Il s'avança et y découvrit le blond. Naruto avait retiré sa tunique et s'y était allongé dessus, dormant au soleil. Quelques fois, les vagues atteignaient ses pieds. Quand à Sasuke, lui était partagé entre du soulagement et ne savait pas mettre un nom sur l'autre sentiment, qu'il éprouvait. Cependant, une chose était sur! Il avait une bien meilleure vue qu'hier dans lachambre...

La brise soulevée les mèches de Naruto avec grâce et douceur, comme sa démarche. Sa respiration lente et stable, son torse qui se soulevait, puis descendait. Justement, son torse parlons-en! Ses pectoraux et ses abdos finement ciselés, qui donne envie de les toucher... Et, qui dit envie de toucher, dit envie de savoir qu'elle est la texture de la peau, est-elle rêche? Douce? Lisse? Fripée? Poreuse? Agréable? Désagréable? A première vue, elle ne peut qu'être douce, lisse et agréable au toucher... Et, ce teint, cette peau halée si belle, qui donne envie de la goûter... Est-elle amère? Sucrée? Salée? Acide? Ça, même en la regardant attentivement, il n'arrivait pas à y répondre. Mais, elle devait être délicieuse. Même ses bras était musclés comme il faut... Dans la tête du prince, un mot fit son apparition "tentation", ce blondinet au tempérament de feu, avait un corps à se damner! A vendre son âme au diable rien que pour juste la toucher... Il descendit son regard plus bas, les hanches aussi, donnaient envie et surtout la chute des creux de chaque côté du bassin, qui l'hypnotisait... Il continua son voyage sur le corps de l'endormi mais, fut déçu. En effet, Naruto avait juste enlevé son haut pas le bas, ne pas voir les cuisses et plus du blond, le frustra tout de même! Il repartit dans la contemplation du visage. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois et vit Sasuke. Il se releva doucement s'appuyant sur ses coudes, étant encore endormis**...**

**- Quand tu sors du château, préviens quelqu'un. Soupira le brun.**

**- Hm?**

**- On ne t'as encore cherché partout! Et, il a fallu que je veuille me promener sur la plage pour t'y trouver!**

**- Oh! Ils n'ont pas cherchés partout alors, puisque que j'étais juste derrière le château. Fit-il en souriant.**

_- J'dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tord... Surtout qu'il est à l'endroit même ou l'on les a trouver ya deux jours... Tu parles d'une garde royale... S'il faut que je pense à leur place, on est mal barré!_** Hn! **

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Naruto fasse des siennes! Suivit de celui, du brun, Naruto explosa de rire. Sasuke fut électrisé, il n'avait pas encore vu Naruto rire de bon coeur mais, c'était incroyablement agréable, mélodieux.

_- Au secours! J'ai envie de le faire taire en l'embrassant! Il est... Il a... Oh non, faut pas que je pense à ça! _**Bon allons manger!**

**- Ouais, génial!**

Donc, ils partirent alors en direction du château, afin de pouvoir remplir leur estomacs. Sasuke en profita, s'excusa indirectement pour hier. Sakura ne fut pas étonné de voir Naruto, après tout, elle les avait prévenus! Par contre, pour Sai, le chef de la garde royale, non seulement, il était sur le cul mais, en plus il eu droit à une remontrance. Il passa un sale quart d'heure et maudissait à présent notre petit blondinet. Après avoir mangé, Sakura insista à ce que Naruto se balade avec elle.

**- Sakura-chan, je peux savoir pourquoi au lieu de draguer le prince, tu as voulue te balader avec moi? Enfin quand je dis "voulue", je veux dire par là forcé...**

**- Ah Naruto n'exagères rien! En plus, c'est pour une bonne raison, Tu vas halluciner en voyant ça!**

**- En voyant quoi?**

**- Patience, on arrive bientôt! **

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage, marchèrent encore un moment et entrèrent dans une chambre.

**- Oui et alors c'est une chambre.**

**- Va sur le balcon, tu tiendras plus le même discours!**

Il se dirigea vers le balcon et se pétrifia.

**- Je savais que ça t'intéresserais!**

**- Mais, mais comment?**

**- Hm, je ne sais pas! Elle a peut être été pêchée!**

**- Arrête, c'est impossible, leur filet de pêche ne vont pas aussi profondément! Et puis, quand j'étais petit, elle se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée du palais.**

**- Et, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait disparue?**

**- Je pensais qu'ils l'avaient changée de place.**

**- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre?**

**- Oh, Sasuke-kun! C'est ta chambre? Quel heureux hasard! Minauda t-elle.**

**- Je vous ai posé une question... et à tous les deux!**

**- Oh, on regardait juste la statue! Elle est magnifique! Fit-elle innocemment.**

**- Oui, en effet. Lui répondit le brun.**

**- Comment l'as-tu eu? Demanda le prince Namikaze.**

**- Des amis l'ont offerte à mes parents.**

**- Des amis? Tu es sur? Fit Naruto embrouillé.**

**- Oui, pourquoi?**

**- Non, non c'est rien.**

**- Dis-moi Sasuke-kun, crois-tu aux sirènes?**

**- Hum, disons que si on en parle depuis des siècles, à mon avis c'est pas pour rien. On en a peut-être rajouté au fur et à mesure, mais fallait bien que sa parte de quelque chose. Et toi, Sakura y crois-tu?**

**- Bien sur! Je pense que ce sont de très belles créatures et mystérieuses. De plus, elles sont un vrai mystère pour les humains!**

**- Tu as raison sur les deux points.**

**- Vraiment? Toi aussi, tu penses qu'elles sont belles? Dit-elle toute contente.**

**- Eto, et bien, oui je suppose!**

**- C'est merveilleux Sasuke-kun!**

**- Ah bon? **

**- Mais oui! C'est le destin!**

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle parlait de destin. Cependant, quelque chose l'intrigua. Il s'approcha de Naruto, regarda la statue.

**- Je trouve qu'il y a une ressemblance.**

**- De ... de quoi tu... tu parles? Fit Naruto affolé.**

**- Je trouve que tu ressemble à l'homme de la statue.**

Naruto était en panique intérieurement. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire? Pourquoi cette statue était-elle là? Et qui la leur avait offerte à la fin? Le blond avait chaud, son coeur battait fort, il avait peur d'être démasqué. Et surtout, si il était découvert, qu'est ce que les humains allaient-ils lui faire? Quoi qu'il arrive, il protègerait Sakura, même si c'était elle qui l'avait mis dans cette galère. Après tout, c'est son amie et pour lui l'amitié est une chose à laquelle il ne faut pas toucher, importante, sacrée...

**- Oh vraiment? Répondit-il au brun cherchant toujours quoi inventer.**

**- C'est frappant! Et toi Sakura qu'en penses-tu? Il lui ressemble n'est ce pas?**

Sakura ne savait pas quoi répondre non plus! Fallait-il soutenir Naruto? En même temps, si elle faisait ça, Sasuke saurait que c'est pour le protéger. Car, il était incontestable qu'il ressemblait à l'homme de la statue. Cet homme, n'était qu'autre que Minato Namikaze, son père!

**- Oui, Sasuke-kun, maintenant que tu le dis... Dit-elle en regardant Naruto dans les yeux, espérant que celui-ci ait comprit.**

**- Mais j'y pense Naruto tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille.**

Naruto fronça les sourcils, se méfiant de ce qui allait venir. Pourquoi demandait-il cela tout à coup?

**- Na... Uzumaki, pourquoi?**

**- Comme ça...**

_- Fiouuu, s'il avait dit Namikaze, on était foutu! Je me demande, s'il a dit Uzumaki par instinct ou parce qu'il a vu que sur le socle, le nom Namikaze était inscrit?... La question se pose même pas, instinct de survie! Pensa Sakura._

**- Bon ça suffit! Ce n'est pas moi ok? Je te ferais dire que ça fait des années que tu l'as! Ça serais moi, tu trouves pas que je fait super jeune? Di donc, j'ai pas pris une seule ride, j'suis trop balèze!**

**- Ok mais, tu pourrais bien être le bébé qui est dans ses bras!**

**- Mais oui, c'est ça et la femme à côté c'est Sakura peut-être?**

**- Non, elle a l'air plutôt douce donc non!**

_- Ça veut dire quoi ça? Il est peut être beau, kawai, sexy, mystérieux, à tomber par terre mais, là j'ai une envie presque incontrôlable de lui foutre sa belle gueule dans le mur! Oh Sasuke-kun tu es dur avec moi! Se dit Sakura._

**- Écoute, je crois que t'as oublié un détail important qui fait que sa ne peut pas être moi.**

**- Ah oui? **

**- Tu oublis que je suis là devant toi!**

**- Et alors?**

**- Et bien je veux dire, que pour une sirène, je marche plutôt bien, non?**

**- Ça ne veut rien dire! Tu sais la magie est peut être réelle au final.**

**- Aaaaarrrggggg tu m'énerves! CE N'EST PAS MOI!**

**- C'est bon, t'enflammes pas! Je te crois!**

**- Nani? Mais ya à peine deux minutes tu disais le contraire!**

**- Hm oui, c'était amusant!**

**- Naniiiiiiiii? **_Je vais l'étriper!_

**- Sasuke-kun t'as bien eu Naruto!**

**- ... M'énerve!**

Et Naruto sortit de la chambre énervé.

_- Il s'est foutu de ma gueule depuis le début! Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, JE LE DÉTESTE! Et dire que, depuis le truc hanté je pensais qu'on pourrait devenir amis... Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas... Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait un peu mal de savoir qu'il s'est moqué de moi... Je... Pffff... Baka!_

Les jours passèrent et Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal à séduire Sasuke. Pour elle, il était clair que le prince l'évitait et qu'il préférait largement la présence de Naruto. Au début, elle avait pensée qu'il se servait du blond afin, de ne pas être seule avec elle. Et puis, vu les insultes qui fusaient des deux côtés, elle ne pouvait que penser qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Cependant, un jour elle avait entreprit de les espionner, histoire de s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand elle vit que Sasuke avait totalement changé de comportement dès qu'elle était partie. Il était devenu gentil, doux, sociable, intéressé et avait de petits sourires pour Naruto. Mais ce qui ne lui avait pas échappé, c'était les regards en coins que le brun faisait quand, le blond avait le dos tourné. Elle en avait conclue que le prince avait un faible pour Naruto, ce qui la soulagea dans un sens. Mais, elle craignait la réaction de Naruto quand, elle lui dirait que Sasuke ne l'intéressait plus! Il lui en voudrait et il aurait raison, en à peine quelques jours, elle les avait condamnés. Une chose était sure, elle ne le lui avouerais quand elle en aurait le courage et il sera à prendre avec des gants!

Un matin, de bonne heure Sakura se réveilla et ne trouva pas ses amis. Elle demanda alors à Ino, avec laquelle au fil du temps avait sympathisé, au point de devenir les meilleures amies. La blonde lui avait alors dit qu'ils étaient tous dans la cour de derrière, faisant un petit entraînement.

**- Un entraînement?**

**- Oui et à ce qui pareil Naruto se débrouille pas mal du tout!**

**- Ah oui? Mais ils font quoi au juste?**

**- Ah tu connais les hommes! Rapport de force!**

**- Oh je vois. Mais pourquoi Naruto y a prit part, il n'est pas du genre agressif!**

**- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre Saï là provoqué! Faut dire que depuis la dernière fois où le prince l'a traité d'incapable, il a comment dire... une dent contre le blondinet!**

**- C'est n'importe quoi! Dit-elle désespérée.**

**- Attends tu sais pas tout! Devine ce qui a provoqué leur dispute!**

**- Hm, connaissant Naruto, sa pourrait être la nourriture?**

**- Non pas du tout! Ahahahah, c'est à cause de toi!**

**- Nani?**

**- Tu devrais aller voir ça. Naruto est trop sexy!**

Sakura partit donc vers leur lieu d'entraînement ou plutôt leur champ de bataille. Et en effet, ils étaient bien en train de se battre!

**- Sasuke-kun mais qu'est ce qu'ils font.**

**- A mon avis tu devrais te demander si Naruto n'a pas des sentiments pour toi. Lui répliqua t-il sèchement et amer.**

**- Ahahahahahahahahahah, c'est très drôle! **

**- ... Sasuke vraiment pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour.**

**- Non je te rassure Naruto et moi ont est juste amis! C'est juste qu'il a prit l'habitude de me protéger! Faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours compté sur lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il...**

**- De quoi devrais-je m'inquiéter? Il fait ce qu'il veut! La coupa t-il.**

**- Ah gomen, gomen. Je croyais juste que tu étais jaloux!**

**- Pourquoi serais-je de lui?**

**- Ano non, je dirais plutôt jaloux de moi. Dit-elle tout bas enfin que seul le prince l'entende.**

**- Na... nani? Tu... tu racon...**

**- Oh mais si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège. **

**- Quel manège?**

**- Sasuke-kun, tu l'as peut être pas remarqué mais, tu le regardes tout le temps! Tous tes sourires lui sont destinés, il n'y que lui qui peut t'approcher et il ya cette complicité entre vous deux! Franchement, il t'attire où je n'y connais rien.**

**- Tu n'y connais rien.**

**- Et toi tu nies!**

**- Non.**

**- Ah aller quoi admet le, tu sais ce n'est pas nouveau, tout comme toi, il est canon!**

**- Si il est canon comme tu dis alors pourquoi tu ne te jettes pas dans ses bras?**

**- A une époque j'étais amoureuse de lui mais, j'ai du me faire une raison. Il ne me voyait et me voit toujours comme son amie. Ça m'avait fendu le cœur mais, au final c'est lui qui a réussi à me remonter le moral! Naruto est du genre à ne pas vouloir voir les gens qu'il aime souffrir, il a un cœur en or. C'est à ce moment là, que je me suis dis qu'il fallait qu'on soit amis car, un ami comme ça, c'est rare. Et puis, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. ^^**

**- Quelqu'un d'autre?**

Pour seule réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit dans la contemplation du combat, qui commençait à se faire long. Elle décida de faire remarquer sa présence...

**- Ohayo Naruto! Cria t-elle.**

Naruto tourna la tête pour voir qui lui parler et Sai en profita pour prendre le dessus. Le blond fut déstabilisé par l'action de Sai, s'emmêlant les pieds et tomba à terre.

**- Voilà, j'ai gagné.**

**- T'en as profité pendant que je regardais ailleurs.**

**- C'est de bonne guerre, dans un combat une seule erreur peut être fatale. Même le prince ne se serait pas laisser avoir! **

Naruto allait répondre qu'il n'était pas un baka mais fut coupé dans son élan par Sakura.

**- Naruto ça va?**

**- Oui oui tout va bien!**

Il se releva pour retomber aussitôt.

**- Naruto ça ne va pas? Fit le prince en accourant.**

**- Je me suis fait mal, je crois.**

**- Montres.**

**- Itaiiiiiii.**

**- Allez chercher un médecin!**

**- A vos ordres Prince!**

Le prince aida Naruto a se relevé et le blond entreprit de marcher, ce qui ne fut pas une réussite. Heureusement que Sasuke était là pour le rattraper et décida de le porter.

**- Hé! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi.**

**- Il ne faut pas que tu appuis sur ta cheville, elle risque d'enfler. Et tu ne peux pas monter tous ses escaliers.**

**- Je m'en fou lâche-moi!**

**- Ah arrête de bouger comme ça!**

**- Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas que tu me portes comme ça!**

Sasuke soupira et le déposa.

**- Allez montes sur mon dos!**

**- ...**

**- Soit c'est comme ça, soit à la "made in princesse", à toi de décider!**

Naruto ronchonna mais accepta quand même de monter sur son dos. Sasuke le déposa dans le "salon" et attendirent le docteur. Le médecin décréta que Naruto devait marcher le moins possible et que si il suivait à la lettre cette recommandation, demain il n'aurait qu'une légère douleur. Et, le blond fut contraint de ne pas marcher et resta assied toute la journée, ce fut l'un des pires jours de sa vie! Il avait envie de bouger, rester immobile l'ennuyer à mourir et en plus, à force il avait le cul endormi. Mais pas moyen, Sasuke et Sakura le surveillaient de très prés!

Le soir, il décida d'aller prendre un bain en douce...

_- Lucky! Pas un domestique en vue... K'so sa fait mal... Oh oh, j'avais oublié les escaliers..._

Naruto gravit les escaliers avec difficulté et un temps fou, mais heureusement pour lui, les rampes sa existe! Il s'aida avec du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et, il arriva à la salle d'eau exténué et en sueur.

_- Au final je l'ai bien mérité ce bain. Ça fait un bien fou!_

A peine quinze minutes qu'il était là, qu'il fut dérangé par quelqu'un ou plutôt par un beau ténébreux en serviette, qui depuis quelques temps, met notre blondinet mal à l'aise...

**- Oh Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu étais là! On ne m'a pas prévenu. **_K'so qu'est ce que je fais maintenant? Ce n'est pas possible le sort s'acharne, il est l'a devant moi, dans le bain et nu... _

**- Eto, eto ...**

**- Laisse-moi deviner personne ne sais que tu es là et en plus tu es venu seul!**

_- Pourquoi il est si perspicace? Sa devrais être interdis!_

**- Et bien je n'ai plus le choix.**

**- Nani? Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Je t'interdis d'enlever cette serviette! Dit-il rougissant.**

**- C'est bon, ne soit pas si pudique! T'as jamais été dans des sources chaudes? **

**- ... **

**- Désespérant! Quoiqu'il en soit, on est entre homme, tu ne vas pas mourir! Et, ça t'apprendra à venir en douce ici.**

Sasuke retira sa serviette, Naruto dévia direct les yeux, regardant ailleurs, les joues cerise. Et, c'est une fois, le brun dans le bain, qu'il osa le regarder. Mais n'osa pas parler, c'est le prince qui engagea la conversation...

**- Je ne savais pas que tu maniais aussi bien l'épée.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois? Moi aussi j'ai eu une éducation. Dit-il vexé.**

**- Le prend pas comme ça.**

**- ...**

**- ... **_Il si susceptible, il est vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes... à prendre..._

**- On m'a dit que tu avais un frère, c'est vrai? Demanda Naruto.**

**- Tu es sur que tu viens du pays du feu?**

**- Oui, en quelque sorte.**

**- Alors, tu dois être au courant de qui est le roi?**

**- Eto...**

**- Le roi de ce pays c'est mon frère.**

**- NANIIIIIIIII! Mais... mais pourquoi il vit pas ici à Konoha?**

**- Il trouve que Konoha fait trop campagne à son goût.**

**- Oh et toi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivit?**

**- Parce que justement, contrairement à lui j'aime la campagne et puis c'était le château de mes parents.**

**- ...**

Lorsque Sasuke avait mentionné ses parents, Naruto se senti mal. Hinata lui avait raconté l'histoire, la famille avait était dans un royaume voisin, pour une alliance et avait prit le bateau. A l'aller tous ce passa bien mais, au retour, il eu une tempête, et Sasuke et ses parents tombèrent à la mer. Seul le brun avait survécu, il avait échoué par miracle, sur la plage derrière le château et les corps de ses parents ne furent jamais retrouvés.

_- Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Il a l'air soudainement triste... Ce type est trop kawai, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires. C'est clair et net, il m'attire, il m'attire beaucoup trop! C'est dangereux... Le pire qui pourrait m'arrive c'est de prendre un bain avec lui... Et c'est ce qui m'arrive... Il est beau, il est sexy, il est nu et la mousse cache son corps, un brin de mystère dans ce monde de brute. Je raconte n'importe quoi! Bon pense à autre chose... Pense à Itachi avec son affreux peignoir et son ridicule caleçon à fleurs... Pense Itachi... Pense Itachi... Pense Naruto... Pense Naruto... Pense Nar..._

**- Bon et bien je vais y aller. Fit le blond coupant Sasuke en pleine réflexion.**

**- Hn.**

**- Eto... tu pourrais te tourner?**

_- S'en est trop, je veux mourir! Il me dit sa timidement, les joues rouges! Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible. Il me provoque... Et, ça marche! _**Hn.**

Sasuke se retourna et se fit violence pour ne pas regarder. Il sorti à son tour s'enveloppant dans une serviette de bain et attendant que Naruto soit habillé. Il entendit le blond sortir, il se précipita et alla se changer rapidement. Quand il sortit, Naruto approchait des escaliers en boitant grandement.

**- Naruto attends!**

**- Nani?**

**- Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça?**

**- Ano, dans ma chambre?**

Sasuke s'approcha et lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. Le blond accepta non sans rechigner un peu, juste pour l'étique.

**- Hé, mais où tu vas? Ce n'est pas par là ma chambre!**

**- Je sais, je t'emmène dans la mienne.**

**- TA CHAMBRE!**

**- Ne hurle pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas aller dans ta chambre!**

**- Je ne vais pas te manger.**

**- Mais... mais... mais...**

**- Pas de mais! De toute façon, il faut refaire ton bandage.**_ Il sait se faire désirer!_

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, le prince déposa délicatement Naruto sur son lit et chercha quelque chose dans sa table de chevet.

**- C'est quoi ça? Tu fais quoi?**

**- Du calme c'est de la pommade, sa fera du bien à ta cheville.**

Sasuke massa alors la cheville de Naruto, qui appréciait autant le contact que l'autre. Le brun faisait doucement glisser ses mains sur la peau du blondinet.

**- En temps normal, un prince ne ferait pas ça! Déclara Naruto.**

**- Chuuuttt. Souffla calmement le prince.**

Et, Sasuke continua son massage, faisant attention à ne pas faire mal, profitant de pouvoir toucher cette peau, ce corps qui le tente tant. Il ne s'était pas trompé sa peau est lisse et agréable au toucher. Dès que leurs corps se touchaient, la chaleur de leur peau montait considérablement. C'était un acte simple, que n'importe qui pouvait effectuer. Et pourtant, Sasuke le faisait avec une telle sensualité, une telle précision, une telle douceur. Remontant, descendant, des vas, des viens, des caresses du bout des doigts. Reprenant un peu de mixture, continuant son travail avec dévouement, tendresse et désir. Prenant une dernière fois, de la pommade pour faire durer le plaisir. Touchant, frôlant, tâtant, malaxant, Sasuke voulait monter plus haut, toucher plus, avoir plus, toujours plus. Quand à Naruto, bien qu'il ne soit pas expert et pensait qu'il se faisait des films, trouvait les gestes de du prince érotique. Oui, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot malgré, le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était paspossible. L'atmosphère avait montée de plusieurs degrés en à peine quelques minutes, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et tremblait légèrement. Jusqu'à dans une dernière caresse, Sasuke stoppa son massage, de peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Le blond fut soulagé, il avait déjà peur des nouvelles émotions qu'il éprouvait depuis des jours. Mais là, c'était trop! A vrai dire, selon lui s'était catastrophique car, il adorait ça, aimait ça!

**- Une partie de carte ça te dit? Demanda Sasuke. **_Mais pourquoi je lui demande ça? Je suis fou, ce n'est pas vrai, k'so!_

**- Ano...**

**- Oui ou non? **_Je veux qu'il reste! _**Tu hésites? **_Reste avec moi onegai!_

**- Je n'hésite pas! C'est d'accord, je vais te mettre la pâtée.**

**- Hn, c'est ce qu'on verra! **_J'aime ta présence, arigato._

**- On joue à quoi?**

**- Hm poker?**

**- Je ne sais pas jouer!**

**- Vraiment? Et bien...**

**- Je sais jouer au joue huit américain (4)! ^^**

**- O...ok. **_Ya mieux mais bon, on va faire avec. Je ne peux pas résister à son sourire._

**- Super! **

**Les parties s'enchaînaient, ils se lançaient de petits piques et des regards emplis de défi. Mais une question brûlait les lèvres de Sasuke.**

_- Comment je fais pour engager le sujet? Je ne peux pas lui demander directement, il va trouvait ça suspect. _**Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui t'a pris avec le chef de ma garde ?**

**- C'est lui, il m'a provoqué.**

**- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pour Sakura que vous vous êtes battue.**

**- Attends tu le prendrais comment, si on te disait que tu ne mérites pas ton amie, qu'on se demande comment elle te supporte?**

**- Tu l'aimes?**

**- Qui ça? Demanda t-il étonné.**

**- Sakura.**

**- Bien sur que oui!**

_- Et tac, prendre toi ça en pleine face, sa fait mal mais au moins c'est clair._

**- C'est mon amie. Reprit le blond.**

**- ?**_Amie ou petite amie?_

**- On est amis depuis l'enfance, donc si elle ne me supporterait pas ya longtemps qu'elle m'aurait foutu la paix!**

**- Foutu la paix? **_Je comprends plus rien là._

**- Ba oui, c'est toujours elle qui nous met dans des situations pas possibles! Oui je sais, je sais, tu vas me dire qu'à nous voir, on dirait l'inverse. Mais je t'assure c'est elle, elle est calculatrice à ses heures, sa fait peur!**

_- Il est sexy dans son pyjama... Mais de quoi, il parle? _**Naruto quand je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais, je voulais dire par là, est ce que tu es amoureux d'elle?**

**- Mais t'es malade!**

**- ...**_ Nani?_

**- Je ne veux pas mourir jeune moi!**

**- Hn?**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais tu trompes et pas qu'un peu! C'est juste ma meilleure amie, enfin à ses heures! Elle est beaucoup trop violente se serait du suicide!**

**- Tu as bien raison. **_Naruto, si tu savais, je suis con... tent!_

**- Ravi que tu sois de mon avis pour une fois. Regarda t-il avec un sourire à tomber par terre.**

_- Aaahhhhh, je craque! _**Et si on pimenté le jeu? **

**- D'accord!**

**- Très bien, le gagnant devra retirer un vêtement au perdant. **_Mais qu'est ce que je fais?_

**- ... (Naruto au bord de l'évanouissement).**

**- Naruto, tu es toujours là?**

**- Yada!**

**- Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord.**

**- C'était avant que je sache ce qui arrive au perdant comme au gagnant!**

**- Hm, te défilerais-tu? Aurais-tu vraiment peur de moi?**

**- Nani? On commence quand tu veux! Envois les cartes!**

Face à cette provocation, Naruto y répondit avec force et tomba dans le piège de Sasuke.

_- C'était trop facile, je savais qu'il ferait ça. Il est peut être imprévisible mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être naïf! Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre._

La partie débuta, les cartes se succédaient et Naruto appréhendait tellement la fin, qu'il prenait tout son temps, afin de retarder l'échéance. Sasuke voyait bien son jeu et en fut particulièrement amusé. Et ce que redoutait tant le blond arriva, il gagna la partie. Le brun lui n'en revenait pas, il était si bien partit! Il allait gagner et il s'était fait coiffé au poteau par l'objet de son désir.

**- Bien, choisis n'importe quel vêtement.**

**- ... (Naruto en panique totale).**

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke avec tout le courage qu'il avait réussi à réunir, le reste s'étant fait la malle. Naruto entreprit alors de retirer le haut du pyjama. Il déboutonna le tissu, tout tremblant et se concentrant sur sa tache, essayant d'oublier le regard du prince. Une fois le vêtement déboutonné, le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Face à lui, se tenait un magnifique corps, cette peau blanche, ces muscles... Comment une peau aussi pâle pouvait-elle être si belle? Comment pouvait-elle dégager autant de chaleur? A première vue, elle respire la froideur et pourtant, elle est brûlante. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elles sont vraiment trop trompeuses! Naruto continua, il passa ses mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiwa et les fit glisser sur les bras du perdant, entraînant la chute du vêtement. A un moment, le blond failli perdre l'équilibre mais se reprit. Sasuke avait frôlé la crise cardiaque! Si le blondinet ne serait tombé sur lui, il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler. Une fois fini, l'Uzumaki se remit aussitôt à son ancienne place, se maudissant d'avoir accepté sans réfléchir. Et, tout à coup Naruto bloqua. Il était en pyjama donc peu de vêtement, donc en quatre ou cinq parties l'un deux serait ... Et, ils étaient déjà à la deuxième partie...

Cette deuxième partie fut remportée par le prince, qui fit exactement les mêmes gestes que Naruto. Celui-ci, en fut électrisé... La troisième fut aussi remportée par le brun, qui le détroussa de son pantalon. Sasuke fut ravi, il pouvait enfin admirer les cuisses du jeune homme. Musclées comme il avait deviné, vu le haut ce n'était pas difficile à savoir. Le voir comme ça, en plus de sa timidité et de sa gêne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il était excité, très excité. Pour Naruto, se fut un supplice. Sasuke le déshabillait avec tact et avidité. Le brun faisait tout pour faire durer le contact, prenant son temps et ne ratant pour rien au monde, les expressions de cet être adorable. Le blond était déstabilisé, il ne savait plus si il rêvait ou si ça se passait vraiment. Quoiqu'il en soit, il trouvait cela irréel. Ce ténébreux, beau comme un dieu, avec ses muscles prononcés, qu'aucuns de ses habits n'arrivaient vraiment à dissimuler. Desquels, on voudrait être entouré, pour une étreinte des plus audacieuses. Et, son apparence froide, le rendait encore plus désirable et sexy en soi. Ses rares petits sourires, faisaient battre le rythme cardiaque d l'Uzumaki, à une vitesse pulvérisant les sommets.

_- Quelle idée j'ai eu! Mais quel con! Encore un vêtement, je n'ai jamais été autant motivé de ma vie! Pensa l'Uchiwa._

Et, la partie suivante fut la dernière, le blond perdit encore. Et là, sa panique le pétrifia, surtout quand il vit pour la troisième fois, Sasuke s'approcher de lui.

_- C'est le moment..._

L'Uchiwa attrapa la nuque de Naruto et scella leurs lèvres. Le blond ne fit aucun mouvement, toujours statufié. Le brun en profita, ne rompu pas le baiser mais, introduisit sa langue et taquina l'autre. Et, c'est là, dés que leurs langues se touchèrent que Naruto comprit quelque chose d'important. Évidement, ce n'était pas bon pour lui et sa risquait de le faire souffrir... Sasuke se décolla à peine et reprit sa bouche. Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas essayant de résister, car oui, il avait envie de le toucher. Mais dans une situation comme celle là, faut-il écouter son corps? Son cœur? Ou sa conscience? Comme, il ne réagissait toujours pas, le brun se sentit mal. Il entreprit une dernière action, si sa ne fonctionnait pas, alors il abandonnerait. Il garda sa main sur la nuque de Naruto, mit son autre main sur sa joue et le ré embrassa. Le blond capitula et participa au baiser. Le cœur de Sasuke fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine, il avait eu raison de persévérer. Ils mélangèrent leur langue, trouvant la saveur de l'autre à leur goût. C'était doux, bon, chaud et mouillé. Une sensation des plus plaisantes, qui fait que l'on en veut encore, encore et encore. Ils se séparèrent mais, ils recommencèrent leur baiser, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Ce baiser devint fougueux, leur envie, leur soif de l'autre n'était plus contrôlable. Sasuke caressa les hanches du blond, pendant que celui-ci passait ses bras autour du cou du brun et collait leur torse. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et le brun embrassa le cou de Naruto. A ce contact, le blond gémit et le prince fut prit une pulsion. Il colla leur bassin et glissa ses mains sur les fesses de l'Uzumaki. Il les agrippa pour accentuer le contact avec leur virilité. Sasuke ne put réprimer un gémissement. Ils étaient là, dans le lit, à genoux se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Naruto s'abandonnant à Sasuke, qui n'en finissait pas de goûter cette peausi douce. Il allongea Naruto, délaissa son cou pour le ventre. Auquel, il infligea de simples baisers déposés un peu partout. Pour ensuite y passer sa langue, traçant les abdominaux, laissant sillon de bave, suçotant la peau de temps à autre et suivant l'élastique du boxer. Il remonta pour l'embrasser, le contact de leur langue lui manquait déjà. Le baiser était toutaussi fiévreux que les précédents. Le prince s'arrêta pour observer Naruto. Ce qu'il vit lui plaisait infiniment, le blond était étalé sous lui, respirant fortement, les yeux mi-clos, se fermant parfois, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes. Et, le plus important, il se laissait faire, il se donnait à lui, il était à lui. Mais la chose que Sasuke appréciait le plus, était les cris de Naruto. Les entendre lui donnaient des frissons partout dans le corps et aimait la sonorité qu'ils émettaient. Même si pour l'instant, il les retenait, Sasuke comptait bien le faire hurler sans retenue. Il passa alors au torse, il le lécha de suite s'aidant aussi de ses mains, qu'il faisait parcourir sur ces pectoraux. Du bout des doigts, il traça des spirales, dessina des vagues. Puis descendit sur les cotes pour remonter presque aussitôt, refaisant les mêmes gestes. A chaque fois, à chaque passage, le blond soupirait de bien être. Le prince fut ravi, il arrivait à lui donner du plaisir malgré le fait qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Sasuke fut attiré par les tétons.

_- Pourquoi les ignorer? Ce serait dommage. Je veux son corps entier, rien qu'à moi et à moi seul cette nuit!_

Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec un des tétons, Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement, qui en disait long. Alors le brun continua mais, le blondinet recommençait à se retenir de crier.

**- Pourquoi te retiens-tu? Je veux t'entendre!**

**- ... (Naruto secoua la tête).**

**- Laisse-moi t'entendre, ne refuse pas.**

Naruto regarda la porte avec inquiétude et le prince compris aussitôt.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne peut nous entendre, cette partie du château m'est consacrer, personne n'a le droit de venir, seulement pour faire le ménage la journée.**

Il se pencha et scella leurs lèvres pour un énième baiser, se savourant encore une fois. Le brun, repartit aux tétons, pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de l'un, l'une de ses mains s'occupa de l'autre. Naruto se cambra, gémissant de plaisir. Sasuke continua son traitement.

**- Aaah, Sasuke!**

Tout le corps du prince s'enflamma. Sasuke releva la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, pas une seule fois, le blond l'avait appelé par son prénom. Alors, quand il l'avait entendu le prononcer, ça lui fit un bien fou, l'excitant encore plus. A présent, il était vraiment à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Ils se séparèrent et le brun déposa des baisers sur tout le corps, pour arriver enfin au caleçon. Il le lui défit en moins deux. Appréciant la verge tendue qui se trouvait devant lui, il l'a prit en main et joua avec. Les gémissements de Naruto s'intensifiaient, pourtant, pour l'instant, il ne faisait que passer des coups de langue. Il l'a prit enfin en entier, la suçant, insistant sur le bout. Le blond avait le dos cassé, il était essoufflé.

**- Aaaah, Sa... Sasu... Sasukeeeeeeee! Hmmm.**

Ce fut trop pour Sasuke! Il retira ses habits, mit Naruto à quatre pattes et le pénétra d'un coup. Évidement, le blondinet se retint de toutes ses forces d'hurler mais, des larmes s'échappaient. Le prince se donna des baffes mentales pour avoir fait ça, mais sa avait été plus fort que lui. Faut le comprendre, cela faisait des jours et des jours, qu'il se retenait!

**- Calmes-toi, respires doucement. Ne t'en fais pas, dans un moment tu n'auras plus mal. Détends-toi et tout ira bien. Lui souffla t-il tendrement, d'une voix rauque, en se penchant sur lui.**

Il redressa Naruto et le serra dans ses bras, huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, déposa des milliers de baisers baveux sur la nuque, l'épaule et le dos, pour se faire pardonner. L'Uzumaki se détendit, se remit en place et Sasuke commença lentement ses mouvement en lui. C'était bon! Non, c'était bien plus que ça! Et, le fait qu'il soit si étroit le rendait fou.

_- Putain, k'so il a aussi une de ces chute de reins!_

Il accéléra la cadence, se colla à nouveau au blond et le masturba à la même vitesse qu'il le pénétrait. Naruto bougeait avec lui s'en était encore plus agréable et ils gémissaient fortement en concert. Le brun avait trouvé l'élément clé. Ce point, qui donnait le plus de sensation au blond. Le prince s'effectua à le toucher à chaque fois, en le pénétrant profondément et puissamment. Au bout de quelques minutes, dans un ultime cri, ils trouvèrent la délivrance.

**- Aaaah Narrruuutttoo!**

**- Haaaaaannnnnnnnn!**

Sasuke s'effondra sur lui et attendit de reprendre son souffle, avant de se retirer. Il se retira et ils entrèrent dans le lit, se couvrant. Le prince embrassa une dernière fois Naruto, histoire de le goûter une dernière fois. Le blond s'endormi, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et sombra à son tour. Au final, le blond ne fut pas le seul à hurler de plaisir!

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller, il resta un moment et se leva. Laissant Naruto seul dans ce grand lit. Il se rhabilla et sortit, en descendant les escaliers, il vit Hinata arriver en pleurant.

**- Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama! Je suis désolé, sumimasen, sumimasen (5)!**

**- Hinata?**

**- Je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas où il est!**

**- Mais de quoi parles-tu?**

**- Naruto, il n'est pas dans sa chambre, je...**

**- C'est bon, il est dans ma chambre! La coupa-t-il.**

**- Votre chambre? Demanda t-elle très étonnée.**

**- Oui, il a fait un cauchemar et traînait dans les couloirs, je lui ai dis de venir.**

**- Oh j'espère qu'il va mieux. Je devrais aller le réveiller.**

**- Je te l'interdis! Il s'est endormit tard, laisse-le se reposer. Il se réveillera de lui même.**

**- A vos ordres Sasuke-sama! Fit-elle toute souriante.**

**- Il y a à peine deux minutes tu pleurais et là tu es toute joyeuse, qu'est ce qui t'arrives?**

**- Je suis heureuse pour vous maître!**

**- Hn?**

**- Vous vous soucier enfin de quelqu'un, je suis vraiment contente! Je savais que Naruto arriverais à vous sortir de votre solitude!**

_- Ça y est, je savais qu'un jour elle péterait un câble. Je ne me soucis pas de lui et je ne suis pas solitaire! _**Hn!**

Et, il partit. Quand Naruto se réveilla seul, il soupira. Il savait que ça se finirait ainsi! Pourtant, çalui faisait mal au cœur. Il devait le dire à Sakura, il devait s'excuser. Il se leva, avec douleur mais, c'était supportable. Il s'habilla et chercha Sakura.

_- Sakura-chan, je suis désolé! Je suis qu'un égoïste, tu l'aimes et moi, et moi je..._

Naruto cessa de penser lorsqu'il vit une chose, qu'il ne pensait pas être possible. En effet, ce qu'il voyait le foutait sur le cul! Dire qu'il ya quelques minutes il ressentait de la culpabilité! Et bien là, il était en colère, très en colère! Il s'approcha sans bruit pour ne pas se faire entendre et quand il faut à une distance raisonnable...

**- Sakura-chan? **

Celle-ci sursauta.

**- Na.. Naruto, je vais tout t'expliquer!**

**- T'as plutôt intérêt.**

Il l'a prit par le bras et l'emmena dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Laissant, la personne qui était avec elle, seule.

**- PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TU ÉTAIS DANS LES BRAS DE SAI? EN TRAIN DE L'EMBRASSER?**

**- Je... je l'aime.**

**- TU QUOIIIIIIIII?**

**- ...**

**- Depuis quand?**

**- Sa fait deux semaines, peut être plus. Dit-elle baissant les yeux.**

**- Deux semaines et sa ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de me le dire?**

**- Si, j'attendais le bon moment.**

**- Ah ba pour un bon moment, c'est un bon moment puisque c'est aujourd'hui que l'autre serpent vient nous chercher!**

**- Je sais gomen, je nous ai condamnés.**

**- Et Sasuke? Je croyais que tu l'aimais? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?**

**- Il me plaisait physiquement et j'étais persuadé que j'aimerais sa personnalité...**

**- Mais?**

**- Mais il était tout le contraire de ce que je m'avais mis en tête! Et, puis aussi, il ne voulait jamais rester seul avec moi, te forçant toujours à rester avec nous. Il ordonnait à tout bout de champ, à Sai de m'escorter, de me tenir compagnie que j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais bon, au final tout ça pour rien, puisque qu'on est comme mort à présent. Naruto si tu savais comme je m'en veux!**

Naruto avait mal à la tête, elle qui disait qu'elle aimait tant Sasuke et là, elle lui sort qu'elle préfère Sai. Non seulement comment fait-elle pour aimer ce type antipathique? Et, lui comment fait-il pour supporter le caractère de Sakura? Déjà en amitié c'est limite mais qu'est ce que sa devait être en amour? Il avait très mal à la tête, il fallait qu'il mange. Dans l'après-midi Sakura se demanda pourquoi le prince n'était pas là, Naruto, lui le savais pertinemment, il l'évitait! Elle aurait voulue lui dire au revoir mais son ami l'en dissuada. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, il était temps de partir. Avant, Naruto déposa une lettre surle lit du prince et alla dire adieu aux serviteurs qui les avaient accueillis et servis si gentiment. Hinata avait insisté sur le fait d'attendre que son maître revienne, mais ils refusèrent. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard. Quand Sasuke rentra, il alla directement dans sa chambre, le lit avait été refait et plus aucunes traces de Naruto. Par contre, il aperçut une lettre sur son lit, il l'a prit et la lu.

_**Cher Sasuke,**_

_**Quand tu trouveras cette lettre, Sakura et moi, nous ne serons plus là. Je voulais te le dire hier soir, mais j'ai trop attendu et après… je n'en ai plus eu l'occasion. Je voulais te remercier pour ton hospitalité, tu n'étais pas obligé. J'ai apprécié mon séjour ici, sauf pour la maison hantée, plus jamais! J'ai adoré les repas de ton cuisinier Choji! Félicites-le de temps en temps, ça va pas t'écorcher la langue! Sinon, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Sakura s'est extrêmement rapproché de Sai (quand je dis qu'elle est folle). Donc, comme il était avec toi, elle n'a pas pu lui dire au revoir, dis le lui de sa part. Je t'évite le "embrasse-le pour moi" qu'elle m'avait dit de te dire. Que dire d'autre? Ce n'était pas la peine de m'éviter, on est tous les deux fautifs. J'ai accepté en toute connaissance de cause, alors pas la peine de culpabiliser. Si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, pense à mettre un verrou à la porte de la salle d'eau et n'invites pas n'importe qui dans ta chambre, baka! J'espère qu'en lisant cette lettre, tu feras un de tes rares sourires que j'aime tant! Tu as intérêt, je me suis appliqué!**_

_**Adieu, je doute que l'on se revoit un jour.**_

_**PS: Dis à Sai que si Sakura n'avait pas détourné mon attention, j'aurais gagné.**_

En effet, il avait souri, seul Naruto pouvait y arriver. Mais le retour à la réalité lui retira vite ce sourire.

_- Il... est parti..._

Sasuke était sous le choc, Naruto était partit. Mais où? Comment? Et pourquoi? A cause de lui? Pourquoi Sakura était-elle aussi partie? Et pourquoi doutait-il qu'ils se revoient? Tant de questions, auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Là, il ne culpabilisait plus pour ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit, non, maintenant il s'en voulait de l'avoir évité. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait pu le voir une dernière fois. Et, avec un peu de chance, il aurait pu retarder son départ. Ou, carrément lui demander de rester au château, à ses côtés. L'Uchiwa, déposa la lettre et parti, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il prit la direction du hall pour sortir dehors, lorsqu'il rencontra une de ses servantes.

**- Sasuke-sama!**

**- Qui y a t-il Ino?**

**- Sakura et Naruto sont partis, ils vont me manquer. Dit-elle tristement.**

**- ...**

**- C'est quand même étrange!**

**- Quoi donc?**

**- J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient forcés de partir, que ce n'était pas de leur plein gré. En plus, vous les avez manqué de peu! Et ils m'ont dit de vous dire adieu de leur part. Je comprends pas pourquoi, ils ont dis "adieu" et non "au revoir"! Dit-elle en retournant à sa tâche.**

Sasuke non plus ne comprenait pas, mais en cet instant, il se sentait seul, il sentait un manque. Il en était sur, il n'arriverait pas à l'oublier, il lui arrivait ce qu'il avait toujours refusé. Aimer! Oui, sa paraissait incommensurable mais, il était tombé amoureux, dés qu'il l'avait entendu le traiter de teme. C'était dingue et pourtant!

_- J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt! Nan, j'aurais du écouter le sous entendu de Sakura quand elle m'a dit "tu es jaloux de moi". Je me sens tellement bête et là c'est trop tard._

Il reprit donc la direction de la sortie, alla se balader sur la plage et là, il vit quelque chose, qui à son avis allait être des plus intéressants...

Sakura et Naruto étaient au bord de la place avec un étrange homme, avec la peau encore plus pale que lui, les cheveux long et regardait son blond avec insistance. Naruto avait l'air mal à l'aise et triste, alors que Sakura avait un air coupable et ne cessait de se retourner pour regarder le château. Quand à Orochimaru, il s'était lui même transformé en humain, afin que ses proies ne s'échappent pas. Ils avaient l'air de discuter, ce qui titilla la curiosité de Sasuke. Il décida de s'approcher, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur leur conversation et se cacha derrière de gros rochers.

**- Onegai, on ne peut pas avoir plus de temps? Supplia Sakura.**

**- Gomen jeune fille, mais nous avions un contrat et tu n'as pas réussi!**

**- Mais, mais...**

**- Tetetetete! Un accord est un accord!**

**- Comment savez vous qu'elle n'a pas réussie? ****Demanda Naruto.**

**- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!**

**- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL Y A DE DRÔLE? Crièrent les deux amis.**

**- Ah ah ah ah ah! Parce que vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas observé? J'avais même l'intention de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais je n'ai même pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit! Bravo petite! Je dois dire que c'est la première fois qu'on me facilite autant la tâche!**

**- Je te l'avais dis, Sakura-chan qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.**

**- C'est intelligent de ta part, je suis surpris! Fit Orochimaru amusé.**

**- QUI TRAITES-TU DE DÉBILE? ESPÈCE DE MALADE MENTAL!**

**- Tu devrais modérer tes paroles mon mignon, tu oublis que tu m'appartiens!**

**- Jamais de la vie!**

**- Oh que si, Naruto Namikaze!**

_- Na-Namikaze? Qu'est ce que sa veut dire? C'est impossible!_

**- C'est quand même surprenant, que le prince de cet océan, sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus, est à présent mon jouet par un heureux hasard de circonstances. Je devrais te remercier petite, c'est grâce à toi! J'ai donc décidé de te laisser ici, après tout c'est le corps de Naruto qu'on avait marchandé!**

_- NARUTO EST PRINCE?_

**- Nani? On avait marchandé aussi le mien! Dit-elle.**

**- Officiellement oui, officieusement...**

**- Ça veut dire quoi? Demanda le blond.**

**- Que oralement, j'ai accepté vos deux corps, mais que sur le contrat, je n'y est mentionné que ton corps, mon prince! Quand à toi, la prochaine fois que tu signes quelque chose, lis-le avant!**

_- Si je comprends bien Sakura aurais marchandé le corps de Naruto. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le pourquoi... Et que va t-il faire de son corps?..._

A cette pensée, Sasuke atteignit les limites de la blancheur. Dans sa tête, des images tournaient en boucles. Naruto aux prises d'un pervers aux airs psychopathe et mégalomane. Des mains autres que les siennes le touchant...

**- Alors qu'attends-tu pour disparaître, tu n'es plus sous contraintes.**

**- Eto, mais...**

**- Vas-y Sakura-chan! Tu aimes Sai nan?**

**- Oui mais...**

**- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? Vas le rejoindre! Dit-il en lui faisait un merveilleux sourire.**

Sakura pleurait comme une madeleine, elle ne voulait pas laisser Naruto seul avec ce vieux débris hypocrite. Et, le sourire qu'il lui avait fait, l'avait encore plus abattue. Pourquoi aurait-elle droit de goûter au bonheur, alors qu'elle avait détruit celui du blond? Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était son ami, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça! Ce serait vraiment horrible de sa part.

**- Sakura-chan, je t'ai dis de partir! **

**- Naruto...**

**- TOUT DE SUITE, CONSIDERES CA COMME UN ORDRE DE TON PRINCE!**

_- Alors il est vraiment prince!_

Elle se retourna et partie en courant vers le château, en larmes.

_- Sai, il faut que je trouve Sai et le prince! Eux seuls, peuvent m'aider! Pensa t-elle._

Sasuke la regarda partir, tout en restant caché et se demandait s'il devait intervenir...

**- Bien nous sommes seuls à présent, Na-ru-to-sa-ma!**

Orochimaru avait prononcé son nom lentement, avec insistance et ajouté le sama. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond. Alors, dans le doute, la peur et la précipitation, Naruto lui mit une droite. Un combat s'enchaîna entre le serpent et le blondinet. Sasuke regardait la scène avec effarement et hésitation. Devait-il intervenir? Le blond avait l'air de bien s'en sortir! Le temps que le brun avait était plongé dans ses pensées, le combat avait continué et ils avaient finis dans l'eau. Orochimaru fit des signes de la main, ses deux complices apparurent et immobilisèrent Naruto.

**- Tu vas regrettais de m'avoir défigurer!**

**- Ça n'a pas changé grand chose. Répliqua t-il**

**- Sale petit...**

**- Non non, c'est Naruto-sama qu'il faut dire!**

**- Tu fais le malin, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ne peux plus bouger.**

Il s'approcha de Naruto, tendit la main prés de son visage et reçu un poing de la part deSasuke,énervé de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Un autre combat s'engagea, cette fois-ci entre les deux bruns. De son coté, le blond faisait tout pour se libérer d'Hard et Soft qui le serraient de plus en plus. Le brun, lui luttait de tout ce qu'il pouvait, l'eau n'étant pas son domaine de prédilection pour se battre. Alors que Sasuke commençait à flancher, deux "hommes" arrivèrent en renfort et maîtrisèrent Orochimaru. En voyant l'arrivée des deux sirènes, les sbires qu'Orochimaru détalèrent, laissant leur maître aux mains de leurs ennemis.

**- Kakashi-sensei! Capitaine Yamato! S'exclama Naruto tout content.**

**- Yo Naruto! Gomen du retard! Fit le sensei.**

**- Comme d'habitude! Fit le blond amusé.**

Sasuke était sous le choc, il ne rêvait pas c'était bien à des sirènes que Naruto parlait? Il savait qu'ils existaient du fait qu'il en avait déjà vu une, mais là deux! Ou plutôt trois, car si il se fiait à se qu'il avait entendu le blond s'appellerait Namikaze comme le nom inscrit sur la statue! Statue représentant une famille de sirène! Mais alors pourquoi Naruto était-il humain? Et Sakura en était-elle une aussi? Cependant, son analyse de la situation fut coupée nette par un "Naruuuuuuuuuuuu". Il releva la tête et vit deux personnes prés du blond. Un "homme", qui donnait l'impression d'être soulagé, après des jours et des jours d'angoisse permanente et une "femme" qui osait prendre dans ses bras son Naruto. Et, soudain la lumière fut! Il se rendit compte d'un truc incroyable, ces gens ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de cette statue.

_- Je n'y crois pas! En fait, j'avais raison depuis le début sauf que je ne le savais pas! C'est donc pour ça, qu'il s'était énervé... Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit aussi beau..._

**- Ouhh, Oka-san tu m'étouffes!**

**- Nani? Oh gomen mon chéri.**

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Sasuke quand il entendit "mon chéri". C'était normal que sa mère lui donne de petit surnom comme ça, mais pourtant ça l'énervé et pas qu'un peu!

**- Naruto, tu nous as fait peur! Où étais-tu? Et Sakura ou est-elle? Nous vous avons cherchés partout! J'ai même été jusqu'à l'océan du Sake chez Tsunade! Je suis contente tu ailles bien! Mais que faisais-tu avec Orochimaru, on t'avait prévenu du danger qu'il représenté! Tu nous dois une explication! **

**- Ba en fait...**

**- Naruto! Naruto! **

**- Ici, Sakura-chan.**

Sakura arriva donc après la bataille en compagnie de Sai qui se statufia, dés qu'il vit les quelques représentants du peuple de l'océan.

**- Sai! Arrête de les dévisager comme ça! Je t'ai expliqué l'histoire alors ne fait pas cette tête, baka! Lui dit-elle en le secouant pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.**

**- Bon et bien maintenant que nous avons sous la main nos deux petits déserteurs, l'un d'entre vous pourrait nous expliquer la raison de ce départ si on peut dire. Fit le père de Naruto.**

**- Laissez moi vous raconter, c'est de ma faute tout ça. Dit Sakura.**

Elle leur raconta tout, que c'était elle qui avait eue l'idée, elle qui avait fait un pacte avec Orochimaru. Sasuke comprit alors le pourquoi du comment et tout s'était éclaircit.

**- Naru, je suis plutôt étonnée que tu ais accepté de l'accompagner. Fit Kushina.**

**- Je n'étais pas d'accord.**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Elle m'a assommée et quand je me suis réveillé, on était sur la plage.**

**- Ah ah ah ah ah! ****Je reconnais bien là ton pouvoir de persuasion Sakura!**

**- Otto-san, je ne vois rien de drôle là dedans!**

Le roi continua de rire, suivit de Kakashi et de Yamato. Sasuke les regardait et les trouvait chaleureux, il se retenait presque de sourire. Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la reine. Ils s'observèrent un moment alors que les autres taquinaient Naruto. Puis, tout à coup, quelque chose la tracassa.

**- Toi, dis moi tu ne serais pas de la famille Uchiwa?**

_- Nani? Comment sait-elle ça?_** Oui.**

**- Ah je le savais! Tu es Itachi! Dit-elle toute contente.**

**- Non, je suis son petit frère Sasuke.**

**- Nani! C'est impossible Sasuke est mort il y a 9 ans de ça. Fit Minato.**

**- Non, j'ai survécu.**

**- Kami-sama! S'exclama Kushina.**

**- Oka-san tu le connais?**

**- Naruto, tu ne t'ai aperçu de rien?**

**- Nani? Je suis censé le connaître?**

**- Non mais, il ne te rappel personne?**

**- Annoo...**

**- Regardes-le bien! Insista son père.**

Naruto détailla Sasuke, un silence s'était levé. Il était un peu gêné de le regarder dans les yeux, après ce qui s'était passé. Mais fallait être courageux et oser! Le blond se rapprocha pour mieux voir, son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il se concentra.

**- Ah, Miko-to-san! Souffla Naruto choqué de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.**

**- Tu en as mis du temps! Pourtant tu vas souvent les voir.**

**- Demo, demo, comment s'est possible? Lui est humain et...**

**- De la même façon que toi!**

**- Vous pouvez m'expliquer? Intervint Sasuke.**

**- Oui, mais avant, Kakashi, Yamato!**

**- Quels sont vos ordres Minato-sensei? Demanda Kakashi.**

**- Allez chercher Fugaku et Mikoto. Leur murmura t-il. **

**- Bien majesté! Firent les deux subordonnés.**

**- Sasuke, dis nous comment tu as réussi à...**

**- L'un des votre m'a sauvé.**

**- Qui?**

**- Je ne sais pas! Tout ce que je me rappel c'est que la sirène avait une queue orange.**

**Et là tous les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto, qui était sous le choc.**

**- Na-nani? Articula-t-il.**

**- Naruto, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? Demanda son père.**

**- Etooo, c'est à dire...**

**- Ça alors Naruto! C'est Sasuke que tu as sauvé ce jour-là? **

_- Nani, c'était Naruto! Ça alors!_

**- Ano, a-ano... Fit Naruto, rougissant.**

**- Naruto, c'est quoi ces cachotteries? Interrogea le roi.**

**- C'est que... c'était mon anniversaire et comme il y avait une tempête, vous étiez en alerte... et j'en ai profité pour remonter à la surface pour, justement admirer la tempête...**

**- Et? Demandèrent-ils tous.**

**- Je l'ai vu se faire emporter par les vagues, j'ai étais le chercher et le l'ai ramené sur la plage. Dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute.**

**- Naruto! Ta mère et moi t'avions interdis de...**

**- Oui, oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis! Mais, si sa peut vous rassurer Kakashi-sensei le savait!**

**- Quand on parle du loup. Annonça Sakura.**

Kakashi et Yamato arrivèrent accompagné d'un couple. Sasuke en resta paralysé et le dit-il couple, sous le coup de l'émotion était en pleure.

**- Sasuke! Cria la femme.**

Elle alla vers lui et le serra contre elle, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Sasuke l'enlaça à son tour. Le père rejoint leur embrassade, ils étaient si heureux. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa, chuchotaient à l'oreille de leur fils. Naruto était content pour Sasuke, même si il aurait préféré ne le plus le revoir, histoire de moins souffrir.

**- Sasuke mais comment? Demanda sa mère.**

**- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est grâce à Naruto. Répondit-il en regardant le blond, qui était gêné.**

**- Naruto, alors c'est toi! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil! Tu l'as sauvé alors que tu ne le connaissais pas et que tu n'étais pas de la même race. Tu es merveilleux!**

**- N'exagérons rien! Répondit le blond de plus en plus gêné.**

**- Et en plus, tu es modeste! Tu es trop kawai. Venez dans mes bras! Dit-elle à Sasuke et Naruto.**

Elle les prit donc dans ses bras et les serra fort. Dés que, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent en contact, une onde électrique parcourue leur corps. Et plus Mikoto serrait l'étreinte, plus ils étaient en contact. Ils avaient vraiment chaud, Naruto avait envie de s'enfuir, tandis que Sasuke se demandait ce que le blond pensait.

**- Bon et bien avec tous ces événement je n'ai plus le choix! Fit Minato.**

De ses mains, il fit des gestes et cria "man no jutsu". Les deux couples de parents furent alors transformés en humain (habillés de préférences).

**- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas! Fit Naruto.**

**- Alors ça, ce n'est pas étonnant! Répondit Sakura.**

**- Ah oui? Parce que toi, tu as compris pourquoi des humains à la base, se retrouvent en sirènes!**

**- ...**

**- C'est ce que je pensais!**

Face à l'interrogation de Naruto, Fugaku décida de prendre la parole, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. On sait de qui tiens Sasuke à ce niveau.

**- C'est très simple, quand nous sommes tombés à la mer, nous avons tout fait pour remonter Sasuke à la surface. Nous étions à bout de force et la mer est grande, impossible de savoir ou il était. Nous avons commencé à couler par manque de force. Et, c'est là que tes parents, nous ont sauvés. Et, je suppose qu'ils s'imaginaient à notre place et à la douleur que ça engendre. Alors, ils nous ont proposé de vivre parmi eux. Nous étions désespérés, nous avons donc acceptés. Au début le fait de voir Naruto nous faisait constamment penser à toi, Sasuke et nous en étions encore plus malheureux. Mais, au fur et à mesure, il a su ouvrir nos cœurs. Il venait nous voir et il est devenu pour nous comme un neveu à protéger. Son sourire nous faisait chaud au cœur, mais nous ne t'avons pas oublié pour autant. Expliqua t-il S'adressant au début à Naruto, ensuite à Sasuke.**

**- Il vous restez toujours Itachi! Pourquoi l'avoir laisser seul?**

**- Itachi, avait l'age adulte et nous savions qu'il ferait un bon roi. Si nous étions restés, nous pensions qu'il tomberait lui aussi dans la déprime. **

**- Une dernière chose. Fit Naruto.**

**- Oui qui a t-il mon chéri?**

**- Pourquoi, vous êtes vous aussi changés en humains?**

**- Hm, disons la curiosité!**

**- Bon, on dirait que les rôles sont inversés Kushina! C'est donc avec plaisir que nous vous invitons toi et ta famille!**

**- Avec plaisir Mikoto.**

Ils allèrent donc tous au château, souriant. De la nostalgie s'empara du couple Uchiwa, ils avaient de vieux souvenirs ici mais, ils s'en rappelaient comme ci s'était hier.

**- Au fait Naruto.**

**- Oui otto-san?**

**- Joyeux anniversaire en retard! Firent ses parents.**

**- Arigato.**

**- Gomen Naruto, c'était hier et j'ai complètement oublié! Dit Sakura désolée.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Sakura-chan.**

**- On va arranger ça! Intervena Fugaku.**

**- Nani?**

**- Oui, nous allons le fêter ton anniversaire et ce soir! S'exclama Mikoto.**

**- Demo…**

**- Allons, allons Naruto! Et on fêtera en même temps nos retrouvailles avec Sasuke.**

Naruto n'eu pas son mot à dire, il était clair que les Uchiwa voulaient s'éclater et ses parentssuivirent sans problème. Au final, le blond appréciait cette fête improvisée, car cela lui permis d'éviter quand il le pouvait Sasuke. Les domestiques eurent de droit de participer et de se détendre. Ino fut folle de joie de revoir Sakura et encore plus, quand elle sut que Sai avait enfin comprit le sens du mot "aimer". Ils s'amusèrent tous, jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin et ils allèrent se coucher. Tous? Non pas tous! Sasuke était resté un peu dans le noir méditant sur le comportement du blond. Et, alors qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre sa chambre, il entendit du bruit. Le brun se cacha dans un coin sombre et attendit de voir qui pouvait bien être debout à cette heure. Il vit Naruto, vérifiant bien que personne ne l'ai vu, qui se dirigeait en direction de la salle d'eau. Le ténébreux s'aperçut alors que Naruto boitait encore un peu.

_- Dis donc, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de cette vilaine blessure qui persiste! Pensa le brun._

Naruto était dans le bain, profitant de la chaleur pour se reposer et réfléchir à demain. Il somnolait de temps en temps, c'est la raison pour laquelle, il ne sentit pas Sasuke entrée dans l'eau. Alors, quand il reprit connaissance, il frôla l'infarctus!

**- Sa-Sasuke! T'es fou tu m'as fais peur!**

**- Hm oui, j'ai vu ça.**

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?**

**- Et toi?**

**- Je prends un bain!**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Tu m'énerves!**

**- C'est le but.**

**- Grrrrrrrrr! **_Sale type!_

_- Il est vraiment trop kawai quand il est en colère. _**Naruto...**

**- Hn?**

**- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, pourquoi m'évites-tu?**

**- Je ne t'évite pas!**

**- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.**

_- Nan tu crois!_**...**

**- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas?**

**- Je suis fatigué.**

Sasuke, pas d'humeur patiente, ce rapprocha de lui et lui choppa le menton, afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres étaient proches mais ne se touchaient pas pour autant.

**- Alors? J'attends une réponse.**

Cette voix rauque, cette manière de le regarder, cette insupportable distance entre leurs lèvres et ce souffle chaud qu'il sentait sur son visage. Naruto ne pouvait que craquer sous de genre de torture.

**- Je…**

**- Tu?**

**- Je t'évite, c'est vrai.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que, ça fait mal.**

**- Qu'est ce qui fait mal?**

**- Être auprès de toi.**

**- Je ne te suis pas.**

**- Sasuke, je t'aime!**

**- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**- Tu ne te rends pas compte. Quand une sirène tombe amoureuse, c'est pour la vie! Ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Quand je rentrerais chez moi, pendant que je penserais à toi, toi tu auras sûrement déjà refais ta vie. Je crois que le plus douloureux, sera le fait que ce n'est pas réciproque. Sasuke, je te déteste!**

**- Et, moi je t'aime! Répondit-il en comblant la distance qui les séparait.**

Un baiser enflammé commença, leur langues se touchèrent, s'explorèrent, leur souffle et leur salive se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un filet de bave les reliait encore, alors ils se ré embrassèrent.

**- Naruto?**

**- Oui? **

**- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à m'appeler par mon prénom.**

**- ... Je ne voulais pas créer de... liens, mais ça n'a servit à rien.**

**- Et, j'en suis ravi!**

Le brun recommença à l'embrasser et se mit à le caresser. Comme Naruto ne protestait pas, il approfondit le contact.

**- Hum, les marques que j'avais déjà laissées, n'auront pas le temps de s'effacer.**

Sasuke s'attaquer au cou, en passant par la clavicule pour finir à l'épaule du blondinet, tout en lui massant les fesses. Quand à Naruto, il s'amusait de ses doigts, les tétons du brun. Puis devenant de plus en plus entreprenant, le blond descendit plus bas pour prendre en main le sexe de Sasuke, qui fut surprit mais trouvait ça, vraiment agréable. Ils continuèrent leur manège pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Naruto intervienne.

**- Hum, Sasuke maintenant...**

**- Hummmm...**

**- Sasuke viens maintenant!**

Le ténébreux se stoppa sa torture et l'embrassa.

**- C'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as là! **

**- Oui, ça m'arrive de temps à autre.**

Sasuke ria, Naruto fut charmé par ce rire qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Alors dans un élan de joie, il lui fit un câlin.

**- Sasuke, j'aime ton rire.**

**- Moi j'aime le tien!**

Sasuke toujours assis fut soudain surpris du geste du blond. Voyant que le brun n'agissait toujours pas, il s'essaya à cheval sur lui. La surprise passée, Sasuke le pénétra, le blond selaissa glisser.

**- J'avais l'intention de te préparer avant mais je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire plus mal que l'autre fois.**

Naruto commença à se déhancher, Sasuke fit de même. Qu'est ce ça faisait du bien, ses sensation dans tout le corps, les gémissements de chacun résonnant dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes amants se donnaient l'un à l'autre avec passion et amour. Sasuke commença des mouvement sur le membre en érection du blond, qui lui procura encore plus de plaisir. Parfois leurs bouches se rencontraient, se quittaient, pour mieux se revoir. Les vas et viens furent plus rapide à un moment et mirent fin leur ébat. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant leur chaleur mutuelle. Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent d'aller dormir et prirent ensemble la direction de la chambre de Sasuke.

**- Oyasumi Sasu.**

**- Oyasumi mon coeur.**

Et, ils s'endormirent aussitôt. Le lendemain quand ils se levèrent, ils descendirent ensemble pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Ils y avaient seulement leurs parents respectifs, ils leur dirent bonjour et avalèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

**- Bon vous avez fini vous deux! Fit Fugaku.**

**- Nani? Demandèrent les deux amants.**

**- Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des débiles, n'est ce pas ? Ajouta Minato.**

**- ...**

**- Votre silence est révélateur! Dit Kushina.**

**- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Naruto.**

**- De vous deux! Répondit Mikoto.**

**- Nani?**

**- Oh! Vous êtes mignon les amoureux!**

Et là, tout deux s'étranglèrent.

**- Comment vous avaient devinez? Interrogea Sasuke.**

**- Vous avez tout les deux des marques dans le cou.**

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent et rougir de tout ce qu'ils savaient.

**- Bon, Naruto, ton père et moi retourneront à la maison, mais je suppose que tu voudras rester avec Sasuke! Nous t'y autorisons à une seule condition!**

**- Laquelle?**

**- Quand nous serons devenus gâteux, tu viendras prendre la place sur le trône à notre place.**

**- ...**

**- Évidement, Sasuke est le bienvenu.**

Naruto se retourna vers son petit ami avec une question muette: Voudras-tu me suivre? Sasuke avait comprit, le regarda et hocha la tête.

**- D'accord. Répondit Naruto.**

**- Maintenant c'est à nous de te parler Sasuke. Nous ne comptons pas rester.**

**- Nani! Pourquoi?**

**- Nous allons rester 3 mois, le temps de revoir ton frère, d'être avec toi et nous retournerons dans l'océan! C'est chez nous après tout, tout comme ce château est le tiens!**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Vous viendrez nous voir n'est ce pas? Demanda Naruto, aux deux couples de parents.**

**- Bien sur et vous aussi!**

**- Nani, comment?**

**- Grâce à ces colliers. Fit le père de Naruto.**

Il leur donna deux colliers fait de cristaux, l'un de couleur bleu-vert et un rouge sang.

**- Ils vous permettront de prendre l'apparence de sirènes et de respirer sous l'eau. Renchérit Kushina.**

**- Génial! Fit son fils.**

La matinée prit fin sur Sakura et Sai qui se levèrent et qui visiblement eurent une nuit bien remplie. Ainsi, sur la révélation de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto.

Ils vécurent heureux et s'aimèrent jusqu'à la fin des temps. En supposant que même dans la mort on puisse toujours aimer!

**Owari.**

* * *

**Traduction****:**

(1) Océan du feu, car Konoha est au pays du feu. Rien de plus logique selon moi.

(2) Yada: Non catégorique, ou encore pas question, hors de question. Ça varie au fils des traductions.

(3) Hime: princesse.

(4) Huit américain: c'est le uno, mais avec des cartes normales.

(5) Sumimasen: pardon.

**Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Et, comme d'hab, désolé pour les fautes et pour le mauvais français. Désolé aussi, pour le lemon pas fameux (de mon avis). **

**Reviews?**


End file.
